Highschool DxD: Nero's Legacy
by 99maxgun
Summary: Nero,18 year old boy who knows everything about the super natural.What will happen when he attends Kuoh Academy? Blood,Gore,Strong language,Lemons(100%).
1. Intro

**Hello there!**

**I'm here to write a story about an OC who will replace Issei (He will be Nero from DMC 4).**

**Will be a little different from the is a short chapter cause its an intro.**

**Wont say anymore,so just read.**

**I own nothing.**

_'thought'_

''chat''

_**Chapter 0:Character Bio**_

* * *

Character Name: Nero Angelo _(took it from Nelo Angelo in DMC 1)_

Character description: Looks exactly like Nero from DMC 4

Age:18

Occupation:Student,third year at Kuoh Academy

Weapons: Rebellion,Ebony and Ivory,Coyote-A,Yamato...(other weapons will be added)

Likes: Fights,pizza,weapons and women(in a pervert way) (doesn't really show the last one a lot)

Dislikes:Douche bags,bullys,womanizers,people who talk behind his back,etc...

Quick intro to next chapter...

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I finally arrived to my new home...

I moved to Japan because I heard it was a good because i was kinda forced to go here.

My uncle told me I needed to all the way here from America to go to some school.I knew he was lying though,but I never question him.I got my own house for some reason.I was fine with it of was dark out and i was tired.

As soon as I entered the house,I put my luggage on a nearby couch and went straight to my house was furnished,I had fresh groceries in my fridge and I had school the next day.

I undressed myself to only my boxers and went straight to sleep after setting my alarm to 6am.

I had begun my new life in a new country.I hope its going to be interesting here.

**Hey writing this because I'm bored and have nothing to do with my life as of now(_jk_)**

**But i don't know what I should do in my free time so I started this little project.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**If you didn't read the char. Bio(previous chapter),then go back and read.**

**Anyways,enjoy the chapter.**

**FYI: If you see any similarities to other fics,then I'm sorry.I haven't stolen anything and haven't read any of them. So sorry in advance,just in case.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Normal POV_

6am

''BEEP BEEP BEEP BE...''

Nero shot the alarm whit Ebony in his right hand.''Who the hell put the alarm at 6am...oh wait...''

Nero got up,went to the bathroom to take a shower,came out to put on some cloths and went downstairs to eat some knew how to cook since his uncle wasnt home most of the time and went out to do his job: hunting devils...

Nero knew about them since his mother saw his mother being stabbed by a spear of light into her chest thrown by a woman with black feathered she past away from blood loss,she told him everything about the real world,about the devils,angels and fallen angels,but didn't say a word about his father when he trained everyday so he can fight the bastards one had his family's weapons to protect was slim,but hardly broke any sweat until he started doing something found out he had powers and used them also didn't want to know from which faction he belonged to until it was time.

Nero went out and on to school,since he wasn't late he casually kept his favorite guns in the back pockets of his pants,just in case.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

As soon as I entered the school grounds,everyone looked at me,the new transfer student.

I heard stuff like ''Look at the new guy,he's hot.'' or ''Where does he come from?''.

I also noticed a lot of girls following a good-looking blond guy.

I didn't care much.I just proceeded to my class until I spotted a woman with red looked had a great figure that any guy would want to have for their she wasnt was also a women with long black hair in a was also gorgeous,I'm guessing they are the hot duo of the school everyone kept talking about.

For a second I thought they both looked at me,but I just shrugged it off.

_Later..._

The last bell rang and I was standing in front of the class by the teacher.

The teacher asked ''What is you're name?'' Nero said ''I'm Nero from America and I hope I will be in your care.''

Everyone was staring at girls were in awe at my appearance and the guys were jealous of that,some even hated me at first I realized one thing,the two girls from before were in this class and they were watching me out of teacher told me to go sit behind Rias and Akeno,in the right back corner of the class.

In the middle of class,I noticed something weird about Rias and had the aura of demons,which I detected using a little trick that I learned whit my new first I thought there was something wrong whit my detection skill,but I was sure near the end of the class.

A minute before the bell rang,I said to Rias and Akeno ''Can I talk to you after school?''

After a few seconds,Rias looked back at me and said ''Meet us inside the Occult Research Club.''

After school ended,I went inside the Occult Research Club building,only to be greeted by the same blond guy from early in the course it wasn't a normal greeting,because he came at me at a high speed with a sword in his hands,which I dodged of course.'I knew these people were devils.' I took out both my guns and pointed them at the offender.

''Why attack first when I didn't do anything yet?'' I asked,a little pissed off.

''We knew you were going to be was lady Rias' request that I took care of you before you became a threat.''

''I only came here to talk,not kill.''I said

As soon as i finished my sentence,Rias,Akeno and a short girl whit short white hair came in.

''Nero,why are you here?'' Rias asked.

''I'm here to talk I see you as a threat,I wont hesitate to kill you.'' I said in a quite dangerous tone.

They looked like they were cautious and sat down on the couch,while Akeno went to another room.

A few minutes later,she came back with tea and gave some to everyone,even me.I took a sip before putting the cup down on the table.

''So...I would like to know who you people are and if you're all evil like the devils from America,but of course most that encountered me died.'' I said.

''You don't have to worry,we wont cause any for you,why have you come to question us if you knew we were devils?'' Rias said and asked.

''I felt something different from all of you,so I decided to question you first.'' I affirmed.

''American devils are a bit to eager for battle,but not my of my family treat our servants very well and we act in courtesy,even in battle.''

Rias continued after taking a sip from her tea.

''I also would like to know why you possess devil blood?''

I sat still on the couch,not even breathing.

''Are you all right?''Akeno asked.

I just sat there,trying to process what Rias said.I couldn't hear the rest of the world around me.

* * *

_Rias' POV_

''I also would like to know why you possess devil blood?''

He just sat still,I couldn't even see him breath.

''Are you all right?''Akeno asked.

He still didn't then said something intriguing.

''So...That's how it is...'' He said,looking down with a creepy grin.''That's why my mom didn't say a word about dad...''

''So your father was a devil and your mother wasn't?'' Kiba asked.

''I knew my mom was human,but I never knew my old man'' Nero said,after looking back at us.

''Sounds like he was a demon...''

''So your a human/devil hybrid?''Koneko asked whit no emotion.

''I guess I am...'' Nero said ''I don't know what I'm going to do in my life now that I know that I'm a devil.''

''If you want,you can join my peerage...'' I said slowly.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

'Did she just...What?!'

'Rias asked me if i wanted to join her peerage,and she said it whit a blush!'

''Why would I join you're peerage?'' I asked,obviously shocked at the request.

''Because you're a devil and you are were able to dodge ,what are you going to do now that you are a devil?''

I honestly had no idea...

''Alright,I'm going to join into you're peerage,only on one condition.''

''What is it?'' Rias asked me.

''I will not always follow you're command.I will decide when I need to.'' I said rather serious.

''You don't possibly believe I'm go...'' Rias said interrupted.

''I'll be going .'' I said standing up.

''OKAY,okay...fine.I agree to you're condition.'' Rias said looking down,defeated.

* * *

_Normal POV_

After a few minutes,Nero became Rias' servant,taking up all pawns that she had,four of them one greeted each other and Nero went home after the busy afternoon.

He arrived home,went to bed and laid there,still thinking about his new life,he drifted off to sleep and was ready to go to school.

Unknown to him,a power started to develop inside of the young mans body.

* * *

**So...**

**I finished this chapter and I'm probably going to try and post one each 1-2 days.I will be taking brakes sometimes since I got school and its the end of the year,so basically exams.(This chapter actually took me little time,i just needed to think of a story)**

**As for Nero joining the peerage so soon...I was planning to do something later whit Raynare,so yea.**

**Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

**I couldn't believe when yesterday,less then a minute after I posted the intro,I already had some views.**

**lioncousin: Yes,I'm going to put that in,but later, I mean in a chapter or two.**

**Anyways,enjoy the chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

**''chat''**

**'thoughts'**

**[Surprise]**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Nero woke up at 6 am and shot his alarm clock,again...

He got up to go take a shower,but stopped to admire a certain weapon inside a glass case,a weapon that supposedly belonged to his father,but he was sure it was his uncle' went to the bathroom to take a took longer because he was thinking about how his life was going in an unexpected turn of was going to live life as a was surely going to have fun,sometime soon,he hoped.

* * *

_Flashback,Yesterday,After school 5:10 pm_

''Welcome to the Occult Research Club,Nero!''Rias said with enthusiasm.

''Welcome!'' Every one else said.

''Yaaaay.''Nero said with such enthusiasm (If you didn't get it,I was being sarcastic)

Every one grew a pair of devil wings except Nero,and again,he didn't care.

''Hmm...Its go ask my brother later if this happened before.''Rias said.

After that moment,we introduced ourselves properly,then they explained everything about how the devil society,the Evil piece system and a how peerage works,Rias told him that he had to take a contract from Koneko since she was double booked.'Yippy' Nero thought.

Akeno was preparing a magic circle.I stepped in when it was done,but it didn't work.''Oops'' Was all Akeno could for that reason,Nero had to walk there,and once he arrived at the door and knocked,there was a guy there with glasses.''I'm here for the contract,I'm a devil.''Nero said.

''You didn't appear from a magic circle and I requested Koneko,so goodbye'' He said,closing the door.

''If you don't open this door,Ill bust in and probably kill you!''Nero said in a singing manner.

He opened the door and said ''Fine,come on in.''

Nero went in and sat down beside a low noticed something strange,video games that he would recognize was Devil May Cry! When the man returned,Nero asked him ''Are you a big fan of DMC?''

''Only the biggest''The man said as he opened a case which had all the games,all the comics and a disc from the anime.

''No,you're not.I am!'' Nero said.

After that,they just kept going at the fight,seeing who is the biggest fan and agreed to play video games and see who is best at the hardest difficulty.

Getting close to finishing the last game,DMC 4(Not DmC cause its crap(my opinion)),when I asked him ''Why do you summon Koneko?''

''Role play.I always wanted to be swooped off my feet by a princess...''He kept talking and talking until Nero said ''Alright,I get ,have I finished the contract?''

Nero went straight home since he didn't receive anything,he didn't even bother going to the ORC.'Stupid fag said he enjoyed the time we had playing video games,but its not enough' Nero thought.

He went back home to go to sleep.

* * *

_Flashback End_

After taking his shower and putting on his uniform,he went downstairs to always eats eggs and he finished,he realized he was going to be late for quickly ran out and sprinted as fast as he could without using any of his ,he arrived a few minutes before the bell rang,so he went to class.

Nero went to the clubroom to wait and see what he had to do since Rias told him to go there after was there,leaning against the wall and waited while Kiba and Koneko were already sitting down on the heard the shower running,so he started walking towards said shower.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

'What would a girl like her want with me?' I asked myself until she asked me something strangely _'too good to be true'_.

''Are you Nero Angelo?Can I ask you something?''She questioned me with a shy tone.

''Yes I am,what do you want?'' I asked,suspicious.

''I would like to ask you if you are single...'' She asked with a blush on her face.

For a second I thought she was going to ask me out.I mean...I am not the type of person that goes out and has a girlfriend since I'm antisocial.I would never be asked out because I look kind of scary too so I said...

''Yes.I am single.''

''Good.I w-was wondering if you would w-want to go out w-with me...'' She stuttered with another blush on her face.

All I said,while holding back as much as I could,was '' not.I'll pick you up tomorrow.''

I seriously wanted to go all out happy right there,I realized something strange.

''Alright,well...See ya!And my name is Yuuma.'' She said happily.

''Alright, was nice to meet you.''I said waving my hand goodbye with a fake smile on my face.

'Does she really think I'm clueless?' I laughed as I was making my way back home.

The next day,I went to school as usual,but before school ended...

''Rias,I'm going to have to skip today's meeting.I have...some business to take care of.'' I said.

''How am I supposed to agree with you skipping the meeting?'' Rias asked,slightly irritated that I was going to miss the meeting.

''Because I decided to and I am only telling you that I'm going , bye.''As I finished talking,the bell rang and I left as soon as possible.

Today,I was going to go on a date with Yuuma.I was going to make it seem as though it was a real date.I went home to get dressed for the occasion to kill,and go out.I put on my favorite clothes:a navy muscle shirt,on top of that,a red zip up hoodie and on top of that a long black-dark blue coat.I also had dark blue pants and some black running shoes.(Basically Nero's clothes from DMC 4 but whit black running shoes and no _Order of the Sword _insignia on his coat.)

I put Ebony and Ivory in my back pockets,because I knew exactly how it was going to go.

I went out and waited at the bus stop I told Yuuma to go to for the date.I had to wait a few minutes because she was soon as she noticed me,she ran up to me and said...

''Hi!I hope I didn't make you wait to long.''

''Of course not.I came here early.'' I lied with an obviously fake smile.

Later on,we went to a small restaurant where we took our time and talked to each was nice but I wasn't going to tell that to a fallen angel trying to kill ...We went to play arcade, chatted some more and just walked told me that she needed him to take her in front the fountain in the ,I took an interest in her life,but of course she made it up.

It was midnight and we were at the park,in front of the ran up to said fountain then turned back to me.I thought she was nuts for a second,but then she said...

''Can I ask you something?''

''Go right ahead.'' I simply said.

She came real close to me and put her mouth near my ear :''Would you die for me?''

She stepped back a bit before finally transforming into her true looked older,she had big breasts and barely anything covering her almost naked body,but the most noticeable was her black feathered be honest,I was going to have a nosebleed,but...after she transformed,I started to laugh.

''What's so funny?Aren't you scared by my sudden change?'' She said a bit pissed at me.

I just took out both my pistols and shot her kneecaps.

''AAARGHH!''She screamed in pain.

''Sweetie,you really thought I was so clueless?You should think better of you're boyfriend.''I said,hurt.

''How did you know!I hid my presence!'' She said,still in pain.

''Explain yourself or die.''I simply said after coming in front of her and putting Ivory to her head.

''I wont say anything to a lowly human like you!'' She spat out.

''Awww...You didn't know?I'm a devil.'' I clarified to her before shooting 2 more times into her left leg.

She screamed again...wasn't surprised.

I stood up and started to walk away.

''Hey!Where are you going?!'' She yelled as she threw a spear of light at me.

I caught the spear and broke it in half then threw it on the ground.

''Next time you do something as stupid as what you did today,I'll shoot you square in the head.''I said before leaving to go home.I spent my energy and money on her,but at least it was fun,especially when I got to shoot her,_hehehe_.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Nero went back home to sleep peacefully,although his dream made no sense to him at his _''dream''_,he saw a knight in dark armor,though he seemed more of a shadow.

[Hello there,Nero] Said the figure.

''Umm...Hello?''I said,not understanding what was happening.

[You don't recognize me?] The figure kept going.

''No.'' I answered bluntly.

[You're hurting my feelings,son] The figure said.

''Wait...What?!'' Nero said before abruptly waking up.

5am

'Man...that was some weird dream...'Nero thought before getting up and going to take a long shower, thinking over and over about those words.'' You're hurting my feelings,son..''He kept repeating to himself.

He took an hour long shower and then prepared to go to took off to said location after eating his he arrived,Rias came up to him to have a talk,but every one in the school grounds were looking at jealousy and didn't care much.

''What do you want?''Nero asked,still in thought.

''I want to know where you were last night.''She asked,a little pissed.

''I was taking care of business.'' Nero said looking on the ground.

''Was it important enough for you to miss a club meeting?''

''Yes,it was.''Nero said putting his left hand on her cheek.''You don't need to worry over me''

Shortly after,he left to class,but Rias just stood at the same spot, course he had a crush on her,who him,she was noticed every one in the schoolyard staring at him,whit no expression.

The day has past and it was lunch would usually go eat whit the peerage,but he decided to go to the waited there as if he was waiting for someone.A few minutes later,someone approached him from behind.

''Hello are you here?''Nero simply asked.

''How did you know I was there?''She asked with a smile on her face.

''You aren't answering my question.''

''Fine...Rias told me to go check on you since you weren't with us at lunch.''Akeno said sitting down beside Nero.

''I'm...fine''Nero said,kind of struggling.

''Alright,Ill leave you you in class''

Nero waited on top of the roof even after the bell rang,until he decided to leave went out and walked through town,but noticed a girl had clear visibility over her panties.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

'Damn!Don't look at the panties!Don't look at the panties!Don't look at the panties!Don't look!...shit...'

I went beside the girl who appeared to be a nun and put my hand out to help her get was a cute blond.I noticed since her head dress fell off.

I went to take her head dress and gave it to her.

''Thank you!I'm such a klutz.''Said the girl.

''Its no problem.''I said while scratching the back of my head.

''I'm Asia Argento.''She said,bowing to me.

''I'm Nero Angelo.''I said simply.'She is one interesting girl'.

''I'm sorry but can you do something for me?''She asked shyly,interrupting my thoughts.

''Sure,whatever you want.''I said sheepishly.

''Can you take me to the town church?I'm new in town and I'm lost.''She asked,embarrassed.

''Uh..sure,Ill take you there.''I said whit a chill running down my back when we started walking was a little kid who fell and scraped his knee and Asia approached him and started healing him.I was amazed,but then again,I wasn't.

We talked along the way to the church,she seemed like someone innocent and who doesn't know the outside a while,we reached the church.I felt a chill down my spine,but I guess its normal since its a church,but it looked abandoned.

''Thank you for bringing me here!I hope I can see you again!''She said with a happy smile.

''See ya.'' I said with a smile,but I was still a little worried about her.

I went back home to rethink about everything.I fell asleep shortly after,and the same dream reappeared.

[Hello again.]The figure said.

''Hi.''I said.

[How are you doing?]

''Not well.''

[Why not?]

''If you are inside my head,then you know.''I said,narrowing my eyes.

[Hmm..]The figure went into thought.

''Who are you?''

[I'm...]

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER**

**Sorry for taking longer than expected.I forgot that the upload time will be delayed since I got school,but I will try.**

**I also forced myself into writing this chapter so I can make it longer,and I will upload new chapters 1-3 times a week max,cause I'm going to make them longer and I have a life outside of writing.**

**Sorry if there are missing bits,something goes wrong when I upload the worry,I try to reread everything just in there are major errors,please point them only.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed,the next chapter is coming out probably Thursday.**

**Rate & Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi.

**lioncousin: HAHA!You failed to find out who was in the _Ultimate Gear _(I name it that). Actually,you may be right.I havent decided who his father was going to yours is the best choice,it'll probably be him.  
**

** You'll find out in this chapter,sucka!BTW,thanks for the review.**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

''chat''

'thoughts'

[Gear,out loud or dream]

[_Gear,Nero only_]

I still wont tell you who the father a surpize!

* * *

_Nero's POV_

[I am you're father,Nero.] Said the figure.

''What?!'' I said,sounding surprised _(no shit) _''Then whats your name?''

[I'm surprised you don't know 't you're mother told you anything about me?] He said.

''How do you know my mother?!''

The figure sighed.[Moron.]

''DON'T CALL ME A MORON,ITS VERY OFFENSIVE!''I yelled, pissed.

[Fine,idiot.]

''Don't call me that either!'' I said,annoyed.

[Fine,dumb ass.]

''I SAID STOP!''

[Fine,...] The figure said before I interrupted him ''Don't...Say...Anything...''

''Now...How do you know my mother?'' I asked.

[…] He didn't answer.

''Well!?'' I shouted.

[ I thought you said I shouldn't say anything?] He said.

I sighed .''How long do I have to deal with you?'' I asked,rubbing my temples.

[Until you die,which,as a devil,is practically never.]

I just had a depressed,sad look on my face.I was going to cry right there.I talked to him for less than a minute and I already want to die.

He continued [I know your mother because I married her,and we...you know...Its quite obvious since you're know,because when mommy's and daddy's get together...]

''Ewww...Don't talk about that kind of stuff,ewww...''I said,very disgusted.''If you really are my father,then what happened to you?Why did you leave us?''I asked,being serious.

[All in due time...All in due time...] He said,looking dramatically into the distance.

''Are you fucking kidding me?!We have time now!''I said,very pissed at his answer.

[No we don' 've got school now.]

And with that,I woke up on my bed,a little sweaty.'Guess time passes fast when you're in _'Happy dreamland' _enjoying time with your dad '.I got up and had my early morning school was a Friday,so I had a weekend to spend practicing with the first time in a while,I had a smile on my of happiness, but determination.'I'm going to get info from dad.I'm still not sure hes my dad...'

I arrived to school,and people were starring.I mean,more then when i put my hand on Rias' .I guess my smile weirded them out.I stopped smiling when three guys stepped in front of me when I got inside the second floor corridor.

''You did quite a number with our Rias yesterday.''The guy in the middle said.

'' 't have touched wouldn't be in this mess.'' Said the guy on the left.

''Yeah.'' Was all the guy on the right said.

''If you don't move,you three are going to BE a mess.'' I said,annoyed at the appearance of idiots.

[_And I thought you were an Idiot..._]Said my '_dad_'.'Oh shut up you!'

The guy in the middle charged at me,but I did a high kick with my right foot to his left cheek,sending him into the lockers,knocked out one guy on the right charged me too,but I just punched him with my left hand into his stomach and then grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the wall opposing the last guy charged at me and swung a right hook at me,but I simply went under, backfisted him with my right hand to his face,making him turn around from the impact,then I grabbed the back of his head and smashed it inside a .The locker now had a hole,and the guys head filled said was just looking at me and the scene.I even saw Rias,but I still didn't care.I grabbed the books I dropped and went to I was gone,I turned to the three beaten up guys and said:

''I warned this is also a warning to everyone else in this . Not. .Me.''

I went to class while all the students made way for me.'Sigh.I'm already regretting putting to much power onto those idiots.'

[_You did._] Said my dad.

'How can I hear you?'

[_Ill explain another day._]

* * *

_Rias' POV_

He is insane.I felt that he didn't even try his best.3 vs than 0.1 % of effort.'_Amazing...' _I was stuck in my own dimension for a few seconds before Akeno spoke up.

''He really is an interesting person,isn't he?''

''Yes,very.'' I said,still dazed.

''I hope he can spank me later with some of his powers later.'' Akeno whispered to me.

''But he wont.'' I whispered back to her,crushing her dreams with my man.'_ mine,not yours,Akeno_'.

For some unknown reason,I have become attracted to the boy,and so has in school now fears him.'I feel sorry for the guy with his head in the locker...'

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I went to the clubroom and laid down on a couch,taking it all for me.I was kind of tired,but not walked in with Akeno.I rested my head on the edge of the couch until something I didn't like happened.

''Nero,you have a 're taking one of Koneko's.'' Rias said.

''Are you kidding me?!I had one yesterday!'' I screamed at her.

''You'll be punished.'' She simply said.

''Like you could hurt me.'' I said,underestimating I was still right.

''You know my brother is the Maou of the devils,right?''She said in a questioning tone.

''You know I don't care.''I said still on the couch.

''What will it take you to go and do the contract.'' She sighed,rubbing her temples.

''Lets say '_You'll owe me one_' '' I said.

''Ugh... owe you one.'' She said in an irritated tone.

I got up and headed towards Akeno.

''If you screw up the teleportation,Ill spank you.''I said very serious.I obviously noticed her blush,and thank god no one else heard me.

''Okay,I wont screw up...'' She said with a smile and a mildly visible blush on her face.

'Shes gonna screw up.'

[_And shes gonna do it on purpose._]

'Oh shut it, old man.'

Akeno screwed up her magic circle with another '_oops_'. So I chased her around,grabbed her and put her over my shoulder,then laid her down on top of the couch,putting her stomach on the couch edge.I started spanking her,increasing my strength little by little.

''Aah...'' Akeno let out a small turned me on,cause,who wouldn't it turn on?

Everyone was staring,especially Rias,she was so damn I slapped Akeno's ass one more time and she let out another moan,I turned around to face everyone else..Kiba just had a smile on his face while he shook his looked at me and said with an emotionless face and tone ''...Pervert''. And my god,I loved Rias' looked like she was going to murder her was the got up,walked towards Rias and said '' And you said he wouldn't spank me.I should go and take a bath.''(if you know what I mean XD)

Before I left,I said ''I'm going to pass by my place and grab something,I have a bad feeling about today's should be ready too.''

Everyone just had a look of 'Wtf?' on their face.

I went home,which wasn't really far from school.I went in,climbed the stairs,and took a family sword out of a big was Rebellion.I put it on my back and went out to go to the location of the contract.I didn't care if it was of hiding it,I would rather show it off as a prized possession.

I arrived at the house and knocked at the door.''Hello!''...It was quiet.I turned the nob on the door and the door smelled of death.I walked in and when I turned the corner...Squelch...'Damn,and these were new shoes'. I saw something quite looked like a person chopped up into tiny bits.

''Hmm...''I mumbled.

''Well,hello hello devil shit.'' Said a man with white hair and what seemed to be a demented smile.

''After looking at you for a few seconds.I concluded that you are simplify it for you...You are INSANE.I.N.S.A.N. understand?''I asked him.

''Shut up you piece of shit!''Said insane person.''My name is Freed Sellzan''He said as he bowed.

''Fred Susan?I thought you were a guy.''I said.

'' Why you little...''Freed said.I obviously pinched a nerve in him.

He took out a gun and shot at me.I took out my guns and shot his I took out the bullet,I gave him a small only kept shooting after screaming in annoyance.

''DIE,DIE,DIE ALREADY!''He spat at me.

''Ugh..Close your mouth or take a breath mint.I'm about to vomit.'' I said.

Freed took out his sword of light and charged at me.I dodged his approach and slashed his back after taking my staggered back in pain and screamed ''YOU PIECE OF SHIT!''

''Dude,I'm serious about that breath mint.I mean really.''I said to him,chuckling a little.

He was about to strike at me again, but was interrupted by a girls was Asia.'Oh to self:slap yourself on the way home.'

''Father,why?'' She said in a very teary tone.

''Oh right,a exorcise devils and punish the simple.''Freed said.

'' know you shouldn't pair up with mentally demented people,right?Your power cant heal them with your magic.''

''Nero!What are you doing here?''Asia asked full of shock.

''Asia,you are affiliated with him?!How insolent of you!''Freed screamed out as he took his sword and and slashed at her(but only took off her cloths).

''YOU PSYCHO!'' I screamed as I dashed to him.I moved so fast he didn't he turned to me,I punched him in the stomach as hard as I went flying out of the window and landed harshly on the ground.I jumped out of the now broken window,picked up Freed and threw him back into the soon as I jumped back in,he shot at me with his holy resumed our fight.

Just before he was going to slash me,Kiba appeared out of nowhere and blocked it.

''You dick!I was doing fine going solo!''I screamed at him.

''No thank you's?''Kiba said.

''Oh...if it isn't another devil shit!''Freed said.

Kiba started fighting a little with Freed,until Rias,Akeno and Koneko came out of a magic circle.'Damn,these guys are starting to piss me off!'.

''No one harms my cute servant!''Rias declared.

''From what I heard,I was a hottie.''I said with big smile on my didn't really like me defying her and doing anything I wanted to do,especially ruining the moment for her.

''This is starting to look like an all-you-can-eat buffet!''Said an annoying bastard.

Before i could go and start killing the guy,Koneko and Kiba took me and tried to force me to go through a magic circle.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!LET ME GO!''I yelled at them.I was going to be free but Koneko punched me in the ribs,making me squirm a little,because it looked like she gave it her all to punch me.

''Fallen angels are coming.'' Rias said before going to the magic circle.

''LEAVE ME!ILL KILL EM ALL!''I yelled more.

''Why does miss Raynare have to ruin the fun at such a time.''Freed said with a frown.

Before we left,I started screaming Asia's name,trying to get everyone to let me get her out of there. After that,I suddenly blacked out for no be because I got hit by the annoying mental bastard.I'm not sure...

_Blacked out state,Saturday,unknown hour..._

[You're a moron,you know ?] My father asked me.

''Why should you care.''

[You are my son,and its my duty to look out for you.]

''Then where were you all these years?''

[I...died.]He said with a very sad look on his ...it seemed sad but he was still in his demonic form.

''How?''

[I got killed by a traitor.]

''Who is the traitor?''

[I wont say it.]

''Why not?''

[You don't know him.]

''Wait...If you're dead...Why are you here?''

[I don't really know...I guess I got lucky and my soul went into you're body.]

''How do you call that lucky?'' I asked,not believing him.

[Like this,you can know who I am,who you really are,who your mother is...]

''Who my mom is?''

[Oh right...The woman that raised you was your mom,you just don't know everything about her.]

''Okay...I was a little scared there.''I said,sweating a little.''Soooo...Can you tell me anything now?''

[Don't feel like it..]He said,laying down on the floor.

''Why you!'' I ran up to him to kick him,but he forced me awake.'Bastard...'

What I found in my bed was going to kill me to a certain my bed...lying on top of me...was Rias and on my right and Akeno on my left.I was surprised we fit into the bed.I was going to have a nosebleed,but I forced myself not to.I had to stay in between Rias and Akeno for a couple of minutes.'Wait...Am I also naked?!' I got up and basically pushed them both off of me,but not on the floor.

''Hmm..what?Good morning Nero'' They both said at the same time.

'Did I seriously lose my virginity to these two...WHILE BEING UNCONSCIOUS!'I thought out in my head,screaming at my stupid existence.

When they both completely woke up,they calmly sat up and glared at each other for some reason,like they were having a it could end...

''Don't worry,were still virgins.'' Said Akeno with her usual smile.

'Phew...wait,what?I mean its nice to not take there virginity while Im unconscious,but it would have been kinda nice.'

''Were gonna go make you some breakfast.''Rias said before leaving with Akeno.

I went to take a shower.'I'm gonna save Asia from those fallen bastards!'

After I went out of the shower and got dressed,I headed downstairs to go I arrived,I started to bleed right away after seeing what Akeno and Rias both but aprons.I held my nose tight and closed my eyes 'Sad thoughts!Sad thoughts!Sad thoughts!Crap...now I'm depressed...'I opened my eyes again and looked at the two beauty's who were looking at me.'Happy thoughts are back!Shit!Naughty thoughts are spreading!KILL THE INFECTIOUS NAUGHTY THOUGHTS!Damn...they got me...I'm too late.'

''Well?What are you waiting for?Dig in!'' They both said.

I sat down and saw two different one on the left had omelet with breakfast sausages and the other had a few pancakes and waffles with maple syrup on them.I started eating both and said with a smile ''They are both so good!''

They both looked at each other and said ''Its a draw.''

I just looked at them curiously as I finished my meal.

We were going to have a fun weekend,except,you know,that Asia is with a mentally ill maniac...Yeah...

* * *

**And I'm done!**

** Early update!**

**Please be advised that this is my first for my mistakes and notify any large ones.  
**

**Also,I'm trying to pass a little faster through the chapters since you all are probably familiar with the story,that's why I'm doing small paragraphs that resume everything in a small paragraph.**

**Note:I changed Nero's personality so that he is much less anti-social and more of a player.I did that so it would make sense with the story I wanna write.**

**Hope you enjoyed and next chapter may come in Saturday or Sunday.**

**Rate & Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

**lioncousin: Thanks for the review.I always appreciate them.**

**I own nothing.**

''chat''

'thoughts'

[Gear,out loud or dream]

[_Gear,Nero only_]

**Still wont tell you who his father is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Nero's POV_

After I finished eating,Rias took the plates and washed them with Akeno.'I swear,it feels like their my girlfriends.'

[_I know how you feel._]

'Will you tell me anything yet?'

[_Nope_]

'DAMMIT OLD MAN' I was fighting with my dad in my head.I think I moved my head a little too much because Rias and Akeno were staring at me.

''Are you all right,Nero?'' Akeno asked me.

''Y-yeah..hehehe...'' I said, a little embarrassed.

''Are you sure?'' Rias asked me.

''Yes,I'm sure.''I said as I regained my posture.

''If you say so...'' They both said.

''I'm gonna go take a shower.'' I told them before I left upstairs.''Don't dare touch the glass casing with a sword ,its precious.''I told them before I went into the shower.I did that because it would give me a reason to talk about it without sounding like a drama queen,also so I could punish them.'_Hehe_'.

After I finished my shower, I noticed the girls looking inside the casing.'_Knew it_'. I started approaching them while hiding my aura.I put my hands on their shoulders, they jumped and screamed.''KYAAA!''

''Easy there...You're going to burst my eardrums.'' I said after I picked in my left ear.

''Why did you do that?!'' Rias asked me.

''Felt like it.'' I said,shrugging.

''Fufufufu...Look at the bad boy,Rias.'' Akeno said.

''Soo...Enjoying the view?'' I asked both of some reason,they blushed for some I realized what I said,I told them ''Oh no,I meant the sword.''

They both snapped back to reality after staring intensely at me,I think I saw a little bit of lust in their eyes.

''Hm?Oh, sword looks it yours?'' Rias said.

''Yes it belonged to my father,or so I heard...Its name is Yamato''

[_It does belong to me,moron._]

'Shut up,not now.I'm having a moment.'

''What happened to your father?''Akeno asked me.

''Well...A few years ago,my dad left me and my mom.I didn't know why,but she past,I trained myself after an 'incident' happened and later found out that my dad was a devil...And that he died...I didn't know what to do,really...So,I moved here,hoping to find a new start...''I said with a little sadness

[How did you know I was a devil?]

'You're kidding,right?Its so obvious.'

''What happened at the 'incident'?''Rias asked me,a little worried.

'' One day, I returned home from school and found my mom being stabbed by a fallen angel...Before she died,she told me everything about the supernatural,but nothing about my father...''(It can take some time to bleed out,you know.)

After I finished telling them the story of my life,they both hugged me,and I hugged them our little hugging session,I told them '' I'm going to be using Yamato from now on.''

''Really?Isn't it something precious?'' Akeno asked.

''I did say it was precious,but I never said it was only for display.'' As I said that,I took of the glass casing and grabbed Yamato out of it.I unsheathed the sword,looked at it for a second before sending a vertical air slash towards the wall,which wasn't really close to me,and it was in between the two girls.

''Why did you do that?'' Rias asked.

I sheathed Yamato.A few seconds after I sheathed it, the wall had a huge slash mark on it.

''How did you do that?'' She asked me again.

''Ill tell you later.'' I said.

Before I went back to my room to take a nap,Rias told me I had a job to do.

''You have to give away leaflets.''

'Motherfucker...And I was going to have fun for once...You know what,I will'

''Don't feel like it.'' I said with a bored expression.

''You have a job as a devil.''Rias said,while a tick mark started to appear on her was clearly getting pissed.

''Nah,I'm going out instead.''

''No you're not!I'm going-'' She was cut off.

I learned a few tricks during the many years of example, putting people to sleep with two fingers on the neck.I took Rias' sleeping body and carried her bridal style to my bed.I laid her down so that she would be comfortable.

''Ara ara,aren't you a bad boy?Say,wanna do it next to Rias' sleeping body?'' Akeno asked me with a devious smile.I wasn't surprised that Akeno wants me to do her,but that she is willing to do it next to Rias,while she's sleeping.

''Now that is something I wont do.''I said,which kind of saddened her.

''Fine then,Ill tag along with you.''She said,defeated.

''Nope.'' I said as I also put her to sleep.

I thought about being a dick so I put Akeno's face right in front of Rias' were but a centimeter away from kissing each other,so I left them there.I'm gonna laugh so hard when their gonna complain.I had an amazing Idea and took out my new phone,took a picture of the two,but from an angle that made it seem like they did kiss.

A few minutes later,I grabbed Yamato and hid it behind my back,under my coat.I couldn't grab Rebellion because it would be to big to go out with in public.

As I progressed through the streets,I encountered someone I never thought I would have as I entered the was Asia.I couldn't believe it was her,so I started to slowly approach her.

''Asia?'' I asked to a blond on the bench.

The person turned around and said '' Nero?''

We both walked to each other and hugged.''How are you here?'' I asked.

''I asked lady Raynare if I could have a break today.'' Asia said with a smile.

''I'm glad.'' I replied with a smile of my own.''Wanna go and get a bite to eat?''

''I would love to!'' Asia replied.I was determined to keep Asia safe.

After that short talk,we went to a restaurant,an arcade,lots of when we passed by the same park Raynare told me to go to before she tried to kill me.'Shit...somethings wrong...'

After a few seconds,when we arrived beside the fountain,Raynare and another fallen angel appeared.

'' thought you could run away?'' Raynare said.

''Leave me alone!You people are monsters!'' Asia screamed out.

''Who is this young man?'' Asked the other fallen angel.'Looks like Raynare didn't recognize me...'

''The names Nero.'' I said.

After hearing my name,I saw Raynare cower in fear.''D-Dohnaseek!That's the one who shot me the other day!The target!''

''This lowly rat?Lady Raynare,are you sure?'' The fallen angel named Dohnaseek asked as he made a spear of light in his hands.

''Y-yes,I'm sure!''Raynare said.

Dohnaseek threw the spear at me which I kicked away.

''Hmm...I underestimated you ...''Said the male fallen angel.

He was going to charge at me,but I took out Yamato and hit him in the face with the scabbard which made him fly away into a started to throw multiple spears at me, all of which I deflected with my katana.I then slid back a feet and released a dimensional slash towards her with laughed at first,saying I was an idiot who didn't know how to use was sword,but she was wrong.A few seconds after I executed the move, about 10 slashes appeared out of nowhere and slashed at her,of course none of them reached a vital that, she fell to the ground,and before I could finish her off,Asia got picked up by the second fallen angel,who took me by surprise and stabbed me in the ,he dissapeared,though Raynare was still on the ground,bleeding and unconscious.

''Well that's unexpected.''I said as I was struggling to move with the giant hole in my back.I didn't struggle that much since I was strong,but it was a pain since I was a devil.

I walked over to Raynare,picked her up and dissapeared in a flash.I then reappeared inside of my house,in which I realized no one was in.I quickly went upstairs,where I washed myself and Raynare,though I wasn't thinking about perverted stuff.I wish I had,but I couldn't.I went to sleep after laying Raynare in another room.

* * *

_In the morning, Angelo residence..._

_Raynare's POV_

I woke up in a strange place.A room with only a bed,that I was sleeping on, and a dresser.I thought that I was captured,but it couldn't be,I'm not in a dungeon or a cell.I was sure I wasn't captured,what prisoner would be treated like this.

I waited for a few minutes,relaxing my body in the bed,until I saw him at the door...

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I woke up and went to check up on I arrived at the door,she looked horrified at seeing me.

''Yo.'' I said.

''KYAAAAAAA!'' She screamed like a little girl, I couldn't believe it.

''Easy there,I'm not going to kill you.'' I said.' That's kind of a funny thing to say in the morning.'

''Where am I?Why did you bring me here?Why am I still alive?How -''She kept asking question after question.

''Stop!''I screamed at her,and she immediately shut her mouth.''I let you live because I didn't know why I was a target and I want to find out.I also want to know where Asia is.''Of course that was a lie,except the last part.

''Why should I tell you?'' She asked.

''Because I'm the one that saved and I'm also the one that can kill you in that bed.''I said.

She immediately stiffened her body and backed up to the wall.

''I w-wont say anything!'' She said,stuck by the wall.

I slowly approached threw a spear of light at me but I simply brushed it away.I came up to her and pinned her down on the bed while holding her arms beside her blushed at the position we were in.

''Blushing are we?I thought I was a lowly ever happened to that?'' I asked her as I started to kiss her neck while she let out a small moan.

'' You...are too...powerful to be... a...lowly being.'' She said between her small moans.

''And you're letting yourself being kissed like this?There must be a reason for this.'' I said between kisses.

''Its because...''I stopped kissing her neck and hovered over her,waiting for her answer.

''On our date...'' She continued.''I...fell for you...but I couldn't abandon my friends...''

After hearing that,I got up to let her free.

''That Dohnaseek must be a fucked up friend since he abandoned you.'' I told her.

''He abandoned me?!How could he!?'' She asked me.

''He left you to rot while I was injured,so I took care of you.'' I said to her,looking out of the window,dramatically,she blushed at the last part.

''Why would you? I was going to kill you...''She said in a sad was obviously telling me the truth about falling for me.I was going to tell her I fell for her, but I just stayed quiet.

''Don't worry about it.'' I said.

After that little moment, I made us breakfast and she took a told me where Asia was and why they needed her.'Using her to get her sacred gear huh?'. She also told me that Kokabiel was the one to order the attack on me,Azazel only told them to observe me.

It was a Sunday,so I stayed home all day,training for the fight I would have when I was going to get at night time, I said goodbye to Raynare and went to the abandoned my back,I carried Rebellion while I held Yamato by the scabbard in my left hand.

Once I arrived in front of the church,I kicked the doors open,to my surprise,mister '_mental issues_' was there.

'' The little devil shit has arrived!'' Freed said with a creepy grin.

'' And you'll be dead.'' I said in a calm voice.

He just glared at me and started shooting holy bullets which I deflected with my few shots,he charged at me with a holy sword,which I again deflected with clashed a few times here and there,until I stabbed him in the screamed in pain before I punched him as hard as I could with my left hand,while I was still carrying before I was going to kill him,he used a flash bomb and blinded me.'Fucking wuss'. He then dissapeared and said...

''I'll get you later you devil shit!''

I proceeded to check around the abandoned church,and found nothing really,until I saw some stairs that led underground.I took the stairs and found about a hundred exorcists,and something that would bring me nightmares.I saw Asia hanging on a device that looked like a cross,and underneath her, stood Kokabiel and three other fallen angels, one of them was of them noticed me,but I was still looking at Asia's motionless left through a portal.

''ASIAAAAA!'' I screamed out my lungs,which caught the attention of everyone.A few exorcists proceeded to attack me,but as soon as they got close,they got slashed and killed by Rebellion.I ran and slashed all of the exorcist in the huge basement,I didn't even get a scratch mark.A few got close,but I chopped their all of the exorcists died.I started walking up the stairs.

''Mittlet,Kalawarner,take care of him,the mission is almost complete.'' said Dohnaseek.I put Rebellion on my back and started using Yamato.I saw Asia moving her body and she looked at me.I looked up at her and said...

''I'm here to save you,Asia.''At that,she smiled and closed her eyes.I got pissed as soon as the two female fallen angels went for started to throw light spears at me,of which I deflected with Yamato's both had shock-filled eyes,but kept throwing the spears.I was getting tired of the boring attacks,so I jumped (Or Shunpo:High speed movement,from bleach(The only thing from Bleach,for now I guess)). They had, yet again, shock-filled eyes. I slashed at the short blond one in the back and she went unconscious.

''How dare you hurt Mittlet!'' Said the other female,which I'm assuming is Kalawarner.I just scoffed and jumped at her but I stopped in front of her when I realized something.

''Nero...'' Said a blond girl on the terrified me was that a green light that came out of her body, and she didn't wake up removed her sacred gear.'Asia...no...'. I got caught off guard and got stabbed several times as I was sent to the wall.I had a few spears of light in my body,and one in my happened next, was indescribable...

* * *

_Rias' POV_

We finally arrived at the church,it seemed as though everything that's happening is we went down,we were all horrified.A hundred or so dead exorcists,a dead Asia on a machine that looked like a cross,and...Nero on the wall,impaled by 5-6 light looked dead...We were devastated at the scene...Everyone was down,Akeno even started to cry...Even if he was in the peerage a few days, he brought us some fun and something interesting along that time.I didn't realize it but I was also crying. Something happened that blew our mind...Nero started to move and he unleashed a powerful aura,something also appeared on his right arm...It looked like a boosted gear...And for some reason,we all felt like falling after,we fell asleep at the sight of Nero getting unstuck from the wall.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

After I jumped off the wall with the light spears still in me, I realized something...My right hand has turned into a demonic hand with red scales and glowing light blue skin that goes up to my shoulder.(Basically,the devil bringer). I didn't care for it, until a specter appeared behind me holding Yamato,so I took Rebellion in my left hand since I was going to use my demonic arm and because the specter had Yamato.

* * *

_Kalawarner's POV_

He just jumped off the wall with all the spears I threw at Dohnaseek got the girls sacred gear,I was still had red eyes,I couldn't even see his normal also had a huge ghost-like being behind him that held his sword,and in the boys left hand,he held a broadsword with a skull in the middle of the hand quickly jumped at me before I could notice, he appeared behind me and stabbed me a few times in the back. I fell unconscious, I saw Dohnaseek fleeing.

''Do...nah...seek...'' I said in a low voice.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I stabbed the second fallen angel about ten times in the back.I saw the one who killed Asia fly away, so I grabbed him with a spectral version of my hand,that could reach about 20 meters away.I snatched him before he go away and pulled him in.I was still holding him and I proceeded to smash him to the ground a few I continued anymore...

''Please...stop...'' He said in a low voice,though it looked like he was regenerating with Asia's sacred gear in him.I dropped him,then I slashed him a few times before stabbing him 60 times in the chest,in a mere 8 got up after regenerating a few of the wounds,but I punched my right hand through his chest and grabbed his heart,which contained Asia's sacred after,he fell to the ground.I ripped his heart to shreds, spilling the blood went on my face.I took the sacred gear and went to Asia and took her off the cross device.I carried her bridal style after I put the rings,that are the Twilight Healing sacred gear,in my spectral body behind me dissapeared,but my right arm stayed the 's when I noticed Rias and the others...

* * *

_Rias' POV_

After I awoke from my sleep,I saw Nero standing in front of us,he had blood all over his face,he also had a demonic arm for his right hand and he carried what looked like the inanimate body of Asia Argento.

''Please...reincarnate her...'' Nero asked me with teary eyes.I took a few minutes to think about it while Nero was still looking down at Asia all this time.'Well...she would be a great addition to my peerage...Lets say I wont owe Nero anything...'. I came up to Nero and said...

''Lay her down on the ground,I'm going to make her my servant.'' Nero smiled at that and laid her on the ground.

''Oh,and Nero.'' He turned to look at me. ''I don't owe you anymore.'' He just smiled again.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I just smiled at the response and waited for Asia's a few moments and some chants said by Rias while she put a bishop piece inside of Asia, she came back.I had tears in my eyes,but I held them she got up and turned to me, she smiled and said while crying...

''Nero!'' She ran over to me and hugged me,which I returned.

''I'm so happy you're back.'' I said with as we released from the hug,I gave her her sacred gear.

''Thank you Nero!'' She said with a bright smile.

We called in the authorities to tell them about everything,including Kokabiel's said they'd take care of things so we on,we went back to the club and explained to Asia everything about being a devil and what it means, well,more like everyone else explained after introducing Asia to the peerage,I went back home,but I did it while avoiding public contact since I still had blood on my face,though I wiped most of it off.

When I arrived home,Raynare was waiting for me with sad eyes.I was actually surprised she stayed here.

''What happened to my friends?'' She asked.

''Kalawarner and Mittlet are going to be fine,I only injured Dohnaseek is dead.I ripped his heart out.''She looked shocked after I talked about Dohnaseek.

''Thank for not killing my friends.'' She said as she got up and hugged me.

I hugged back and said ''I couldn't kill them,it would've upset you.''

She blushed a deep red.''Well,I'm gonna go wash my face.''

After I washed my face,I took off my clothes and went back downstairs,assuming Raynare was still wasn't,so I went back upstairs and checked in her room. She was sleeping,so I came up to her and kissed her forehead and said ''Goodnight.''

I went to sleep,while someone thought I didn't noticed,entered my room and snuggled up on my right side while putting her head on my chest.

'_I'm glad she loves me._'I thought out.

Tomorrow was a school day...GODDAMMIT!

* * *

** .**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**If you realize it,I'm updating each 3 days,which means if I don't update in 3 days,then Ill update in 6.**

**When Nero activated his powers with the devil bringer,I made his devil trigger an incomplete balance breaker.**

**I told you guys I was going to do something with Raynare,and there it is.  
**

**Point out any huge mistakes or missing bits.  
**

**Rate & Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again.**

**I fixed my mistakes,most of them,but that isn't because of some reason,when I upload a chapter,this site takes off many words needed to understand the story.  
**

**I own nothing.**

''chat''

'thoughts'

[Gear,out loud or dream]

[_Gear,Nero only_]

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Nero's POV_

_Happy Dreamland_

[You unlocked your power.] My father said.

''I don't know how to use it properly...''I said.''And it was only once,by luck in my opinion.''

[Really?Wasn't it rage that got you to activate the power?]

''Yeah...I was furious that Asia died...''

[Ill try and find a way for you to activate now,go to school.]

''Bye dad.''

[Bye son.]

And with that,I woke up to a sleeping had a cute face when she slept,but I had to go to school,so I shook her a little.

''Get up.''I still didn't respond.I just realized that she was naked,but I couldn't take advantage,I would be such a dick.I just kissed her softly on the lips after turning her head, she immediately woke up and her face was red.

''G-G-Good morning Nero!'' She said while still blushing.

''Good morning!'' I said with a big smile.

''W-Why d-did you k-kiss me?'' She asked.

''You wouldn't wake up.''

''Really?Guess I really am a heavy sleeper...'' She said at the realization.

''Well...I'm going to school.'' I said as I got up.

''I'm going with you!'' She said with enthusiasm.

''Sure...But we don't have much time and you'll need to take a shower.I'm going first but I doubt you could finish quickly enough.''I said.

''Then Ill join you in the shower!''She said.

''Really?We've been on only one date.''

She blushed and said ''I'm fine with that...''

Sigh ''Fine.''

''Yay!'' She screamed out in joy.'I already regret this.' I thought out.

In the shower,she tried to make me fuck her,but she almost had me though,but I got lucky...Or well,unlucky I guess...I put on a sling over my right arm and a glove on my hand since it didn't change back to its original form.I went on to school after eating breakfast and Raynare transformed into Yuuma as we walked to we arrived at the school grounds,everyone was staring at me and Yuuma.

''Who is she?A new student?''A girl said.

''Why does she get to have him?!'' Another girl said.

''I'm going to kill him!'' A guy said.'Try me.I dare you.'I of course wouldn't say it out loud because I would have to tone my power down, a lot.

After the bell rang...

''Class,welcome our new student.'' The teacher said.

Yuuma walked in and said ''Hi!My name is Yuuma Amano!Please take care of me!I'm also Nero's girlfriend!''

At that,everyone in class turned around to me,and Rias and Akeno were emitting dangerous auras,but I'm no weakling.

''Sit down next to Nero please.'' The teacher probably did that on purpose.

Before Yuuma reached her seat,Rias turned around to me and said ''We have to have a talk.''

Yuuma sat down next to me and was basically hugging my arm during the whole day at school,both of us went to the O.R.C. protested at first,saying that we should rather go on a date,but I told her Rias needed to talk to me.

When we entered,Rias and Akeno were glaring at Raynare,and Raynare glared back.

''What is she doing here?'' Rias asked.

''Shes my girlfriend,isn't she?''I said,teasing Akeno and seemed a little down.

''Well...We hav-''Rias started as a bright fire teleportation circle appeared on the floor.

''Phenex.''Kiba said in disgust.

Fire appeared and as the fire dissipated,a blond man came who wore a red blazer with the top buttons down,red pants and he was he looked self-loathing,idiotic and rude.

''Ahhh...The human been a while.''Said the man.

''What are you doing here Riser?'' Rias said his name in disgust.

''I'm here to be with my future wife,Rias.''Riser got up and went to the kitchen,probably preparing some then sat down beside Rias and started to play with her hair with one hand and caressing her leg with the other.I was starting to get pissed off.

Rias got up and walked away from him.''How many times will I have to tell you that I'm not going to marry you!''

''Your brother and father have decided on that matter.''Riser said as he approached her.

''Brother and father are in too big of a rush!'' Rias told him.

Riser grabbed her chin and they were mere centimeters from kissing.''Its for the future of all devils.''. I stood up and told him off.

''Get the fuck out of here.''

''Who are you to be ordering me around you lowly piece of trash!''Riser screamed.

''Nero...Please sit down...'' Rias asked me calmly.

''No,this fag is not making you feel happy,so I'm a take him and throw him threw the window.''

''What are you going to do?You even have a sling on your arm,and you say you're going to throw me out the window?!''Riser screamed at me.

I dashed behind him and kicked him in the ass before he noticed I was was already on the floor.

''That's right,eat the carpet you dog.''I came back with some tea while a gray magic circle appeared.

''Grayfia...''Rias said in a low tone.

''We must not resort to violence,my king Sirzechs sent me here in case that happens.''Grayfia said.

''Of course he did...''Rias said.

''As much as I want to show this lowly devil who he is dealing with,I cant complain to the strongest queen.''Riser said as he got up.

I went to sit down on a couch and waited for something interesting to all got some tea from Akeno and started to drink some.

''Lady Rias,if you want to decline to this marriage,you must fight Riser in a rating game,as peer Sirzechs order.''Grayfia said.

''Of course he'd do this...I accept...''Rias said.

''How can you possibly have a chance at defeating me with only 5 servants?I have all 15 of them!''Riser said to he did,another fire teleportation circle appeared on the ground and out came 15 beautiful came up to one of them,who I presumed was his queen,and kissed her in front of us.I was beginning to get pissed again.

''Pathetic.''I said to Riser.

''What did you say,trash?!''Riser screamed.

''I said your pathetic.''I said as I stood up.

''Mira!''Was all Riser said,and as he did,a blue haired girl with a staff charged at me,all I did was push the staff aside and point my gun on the side of her head,that does the was shaking because I could pull the trigger anytime now...But Rias came up to me and pushed my hand away,after which Mira went back beside Riser's peerage.

''I will give you 10 days to prepare for the rating games.''Riser said,as if he was sure he was going to win.

He then dissapeared into a fiery inferno after getting up and walking away.

''Will that be alright with you lady Rias?'' Grayfia asked Rias.

''It will be fine.''Rias responded.

''Alright then.I'm going to go inform your brother for the battle.''

Grayfia transported herself out and everyone was quiet until I said ''Well...Bye!''

''Where do you think your going?!''Rias yelled more than she asked.

''Train.''I said.

''Train?Alone?''Akeno asked.

''Yes.'' I answered.

''It would be better if we trained together though.''Kiba said.

''Nah...You guys can manage without me.''

I left and went home to train,and most importantly...Find a way to reuse that form from the church.

* * *

_Time skip:10 days later..._(cause I'm too lazy to write,I'm gonna give a flashback next chapter,maybe...)

I got transported to what seemed like the Occult Research clubroom,but the atmosphere was way off.I met there with all of the peerage.

''Nero!You're here!'' Asia screamed as she hugged me.I hugged her back and we stayed like that for only a few seconds.

''Now we have a chance to fight Riser.''Rias said.

We planned out everything...Or,Rias planned out everything.I had to go to the gym with Koneko while Akeno set up a trap and bla bla bla...We received communicators before the match so we can report to Rias.

**[Hello.I am Grayfia of the house of Gremory.I will be the referee of the match between Riser Phenex and Rias have 5 minutes to prepare for the fight.]**

_5 minutes later..._

**[The match has begun.]**

As soon as Grayfia said that,I dashed out the window and destroyed the communicator.

''Nero!''Rias screamed out,but I was already gone.

I just kept going until I encountered some of Riser's were all the pawns,one rook, one bishop and one knight.

''So your the measly trash that insulted our king?You should-''

'_GUNSHOT_S '

The knight,Siris,said before I interrupted her.I did so by shooting her in the collapsed from the lack of air and dissapeared in a bright light.

**[One knight,Riser,retired.]**Grayfia announced.

''How dare you,garbage!'' The bishop said as she started to attack me with magic.I simply dodged all of her shots and appeared behind which scared her.I slashed at her when she turned around and shortly after,she also dissapeared.

**[One bishop,Riser,retired.]**

After the announcement,I quickly went to fight all pawns and the rook.

* * *

_Rias' POV_

**[8 pawns,1 rook,Riser,retired.] Grayfia announced.**

'Whats happening over there?'I thought.'I went along with my plans and sent Koneko alone to the gym since Nero ran stayed with me since she doesn't know how to patrolled in front of the old school building in case any pawns came along ,and Akeno was supposed to trap the people that arrived in the gym once Koneko crippled,but someone decimated more than half of Riser's peerageWas it Nero?'

''Is anyone at the gym?'' I asked my rook.

''No one is here prez.''She answered.'Strange...'

''Go outside and find out what .You join her on your way there.''I said.

''Alright prez''. They both said.

''Akeno.''

''Yes,prez?''Akeno said.

''You can stop the trap and go directly to fight the queen.I'm going out with Asia to fight Riser.''I said.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I spotted Kiba and Koneko coming this way,and I also saw Akeno fighting against Riser's queen.

''Nero!'' Kiba called out.

''What?''I asked.

''Were you the one who beat most of the peerage?''He asked.

_Flaaashbaaaaaaaaack..._

All the pawns quickly swarmed to me and started punching,kicking and swinging chainsaw's and a staff.I quickly punched all of them with my left hand,but they weren't that weak.I started dodging a few more times as the rook,Isabella,started throwing punches at me.I blocked a few of the punches but couldn't land a clear hit since all of the pawns and the rook kept attacking I decided to bring out Rebellion since I cant use Yamato while I have a plaster and I needed both my hands to use it.I took Rebellion and started to slash away each person around me.A few blocked,but that was because they had a weapon in their hands,but they couldn't block my attacks for I finished,Grayfia announced my victory.

_Flaaashbaaaaaaaaack End_

''Who would've done it?'' I answered...''That's what I thought.''

''...But you still have the sling...''

''That's how easy it was.''I said.

**[One queen,Rias,retired.]**

''Seems like Akeno lost.''I said.

We quickly moved to where Akeno was and saw Riser's queen,Yubeluna,in the dissapeared in a bright light with a saddened look on her then sent some magic attack at us,so I had only one she sent that attack,Riser's knight,Karlamine,and rook,Xuelan,arrived.I blocked the attack and a massive explosion went the smoke cleared up,my arm was was surprised except for Kiba and Koneko.I quickly grabbed Yubeluna from afar with my special skill,snatch,and brought her close.

''Kiba,Koneko,take care of those two.''I said as I pointed to the rook and the knight from Riser's group.

''Alright.''They both started fighting their respective opponents,while I was going to take care of the queen.

I made Yamato appear and started to slash Yubeluna after she got up,but she was gaining some distance from me as she sent a few ''_bombs_'' at me.I did the insane thing and slashed it in half which course, it would work cause Yamato is freaking awesome!I sheathed it back into the scabbard,I saw Yubeluna with a big slash mark across her body.'Must've slashed her at the same time...Damn that's cool.'

**[One queen,Riser,retired.]**

Kiba and Koneko were still fighting their opponents,but then I saw Rias duking it out with Riser,so I ran up the wall,defying gravity.I arrived at the top,I saw Rias with most of her cloths gone and Riser with no damage what so then sent a huge fireball at Rias,but then the hero,me,came up and stopped it with my right hand.

''Nero!''Rias screamed out.

''Ahh...The lowly trash decided to join in...''Riser said.

''You know I was the one who took out more than half your peerage,and that includes your queen.''I said.

''Why would I ever believe garbage like you?''He asked.

I ignored him and dashed at had a look of surprise...and fear,on his face.I quickly slashed him a few times before sheathing Yamato and hitting him a few times with the scabbard.I then grabbed him with my spectral hand and smashed him the the ground a few times before releasing him and shooting him in the head with a few bullets from Ebony.

(Note:Ebony is in his right hand and Ivory on his also carries Yamato in his left hand.)

Everyone stood there in surprise at my quick assault.

**[1 rook,1 knight,Riser,retired.]**Grayfia announced.

''Good...Kiba and Koneko did it...''I said.''Now...for the final showdown...''

I took out Yamato and made the scabbard disappear.I then concentrated a lot of my energy in my sword before releasing a lot of my power,causing a shock wave,making everyone fall on their appeared in front of everyone,was me,holding Yamato,while there was a spectral being behind me,holding Rebellion.

* * *

_Rias' POV_

'He changed into that form again!' I first got it under the church,I thought Nero was never going to appear in this I looked closer,his eyes were glowing crimson ,he dissapeared from in front of us,and appeared behind Riser!I didn't even see him move!He was slashing at Riser,and Riser was screaming in pain.I thought it was normal until I saw something didn't regenerate!When we knew it,Riser was on the ground,bleeding and not moving.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

''What are you?''Riser asked in a low tone filled with pain.I decided to answer him with something that would give him nightmares.

''I am your worst nightmare!''I screamed as I stabbed him in the chest,where his heart screamed in pain dissapeared in a flash of light.

**[Riser, Gremory, wins.]**Grayfia announced.

Everyone who was still on the field in my group,cheered in joy,except for me.I collapsed on the ground since that form isn't a complete balance breaker and is unstable.

* * *

_Rias' POV_

I saw Nero falling to the ground after his power dissipated.

''Nero!''I screamed as I ran over to Nero,which got the attention from all of my servants.I put two fingers on his neck to see if he was still breathing,and he I took him,with Koneko's help,out of the ratings game battlefield and went home.

* * *

_Nero's POV_

_Happy Dreamland_

[You did well.]My dad said.

''Yeah...I know.''

[Son...I have to tell you something...]

''What is it?''I asked.

[Your mother...She was...]

* * *

**C-C-Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry for not posting so I had schoolwork or I was to damn lazy to write so I played video games.**

**I decided to finish the Riser arc in one chapter because it isn't that important to write,but is a little because it is when Rias truly falls for Nero.**

**Lemon may be arriving next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Rate & Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello there.**

**Sorry for not uploading for so long.I'm making it up by making a long reason why its been so long is because exams are starting this week and I kinda had a writer's good news,school ends in just over a week,so ill be uploading more often.**

**Ill be adding stuff from the game ****_Warframe _****,its really guys should try it,its free(You'll need a good computer or a PS4 for it.)If you're wondering how the Warframes look(the ones I mention),then look em up on Google.I decided on this since,why not?Also that Nero doesn't really have any magic-sort of attacks,soooo...yea.**

**Ill also give Nero a sacred gear since he doesn't have one.(his right arm is because of his blood.)I decided that Nero's arm was just his arm,nothing also be adding a character from DMC 4 into a later chapter.**

**Also, I may or may not add something this 'll have to find out by :Its the reason why this is rated M.(If you know what I mean ****_hehe_****)It means Lemon if you haven't figured it gonna indicate the ending.**

**I own nothing.**

''chat''

'thoughts'

[Right Arm,out loud or dream]** Bold=Sacred gear.**

{[_Gears,Nero only_]}

{Warframes}

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I suddenly awoke before my dad could say anything.I woke up in a hospital bed,and all around me was Rias,Koneko,Asia and was sitting on a chair in the corner of the was asleep,but as soon as I moved a little,everyone of them sprang up and hugged me,except Kiba,he was just smiling.I was literally choking,considering my strength.

''''Nero!''''All the girls screamed.

''H-..he..lp...''I tried to say as I saw my left fingers turned blue.(Since my right hand is demonic and you cant see shit on it except scales and unnatural light.)

They finally let go and started to cry for some reason.

''Why are you all crying?''I asked.

''You've been out for two weeks and we were afraid that you died...''Rias said sadly between sobs.

''Really now?''I said in a surprised tone.

''.. were really scared...''Koneko said with no emotion,though I could feel sadness.

''You shouldn't guys need to know I'm always going to come back.''I said to them.

After that,doctors came in and checked up on me,and gave me the OK to it was the end of Friday,I didn't have returned to my place in the human was happy to see me when I came back,she had tears of the time I was unconscious,I wasn't able to communicate with my father,don't know why all went to sleep,everyone took separate rooms,except for Raynare who slept beside me,holding me as if her life depended on it.I fell asleep,happy to be back,but I of course didn't show it to anyone.

When I woke up,I was only Raynare was in my bed,but Rias,Akeno and Asia joined was on my right and Asia was hugging on to my head,but it wasn't the scariest of was sleeping on my crotch,and it was near the time when men usually get...morning wood...'Shit!'I thought.I tried to break free,but they were all too heavy.I didn't have time to think about their breasts on my body since I was soon going to get a automatic ,Everyone started to stir awake.

''''Good morning Nero!''''They all said,still half-asleep.

''Good morning.''I replied.''Mind getting off?''I asked Akeno,but she responded by grabbing my dick with both of her hands.I got hard since,you know,who wouldn't?

''What the hell are you doing to my servant?!''Rias screamed at other girls joined in and started to scream at Akeno.

''I am allowed!''Akeno screamed then let go of me and grabbed a started a fucking pillow of watching like a perv,I decided to escape.

When I arrived downstairs,I saw Kiba and Koneko sitting around a table.

''Hey guys.''I said.

''Hey.''They both said.

''Whats happening up there.''Kiba asked.

''Pillow fight because Akeno grabbed my dick.''I said nonchalantly

They just stared at me,and then at each other,then back at me.A few minutes have passed and the girls came ,Akeno,Asia and Raynare started cooking,guessing as a competition,while I made myself some they finished cooking,I sat down and waited with Koneko and Kiba beside girls put four plates in front of me and stared at me.I looked at all the plates.'Four plates!?You're kidding,right?'I started to eat and stopped mid bite.

''You know its hard to eat when everybody is staring at me.''I said in a low were apparently zoned they sat down and started to we all finished,the girls kept asking one question...

''Which one is best?''

I took my coffee and pointed at it.

''Seriously?!''They all screamed.I just nodded.

''Best damn coffee I ever made.''I said as I continued my all just stared at me as if I was supposed to say something else.

''I forgot to ask,where are my swords?''I asked them.

They all looked down.

''Oh 't tell me you lost them!''I said out loud.

''No, not just...''Rias started to say.

''Broken...''Akeno finished.

I stared at them and dropped my mug while my jaw dropped.

''Fuck...''I said as I looked down.

''Its nothing,really...''Raynare said.I just went upstairs and put on some I came back down,the girls asked me questions.

''Where are you going?''Asia asked.

''Out.''I said in an emotionless tone.

''Why?''Rias asked.

''I wanna.''I said.

''Can we come with you?''Raynare asked.

''No.''I said as I went out.

I was depressed since the only way I could communicate with my old man was with Yamato,and its broken...sorry,that's a lie. 'I can communicate with him with my ...I don't really care though...How will I fight my opponents?Hand-to-hand and guns?That's it?'I thought as I walked through the was no sign of life for some reason.I entered a clearing,where the place was a big circle with no made me almost choke myself was the giant fireball falling straight at me.

''Why now?I just got better...''I said as the meteor landed with full force right in front of me.

I stayed up surprisingly,the blast wasn't strong at the dust settled down,I saw a figure kneeling on the ground in front of me,apparently he was was wearing some sort of futuristic armor,he was skinny and he had a helmet that reminded me of a hammer-head shark.

''Who or what are you?''I asked as I readied myself for a fight.

He stood up and said:''My name is the evil Norse god.I come from a desolate universe,where the Grineer have taken it comrades died trying to protect me while I found a new world.''

''Whaaa...''I was thunderstruck.

''I am here to transfer my powers and the power from some of my comrades that could escape death.''Loki said.

''O...kay?''I said,still not understanding anything.

''I am going to fight you to find out if you are a worthy successor to the Tenno.I feel some power within you.''He said as he lunged himself at me with a sword.

He swung his sword a couple of time,but missed every hit.I punched him once and it was a hard hit with my right,so he was sent quite a distance away.

''You are a worthy opponent,but you will need to defeat me.''Loki said.

I been a while since I fought someone dashed at each other and fought hard.I blocked his sword with my right hand,while I used basic fighting to beat surprised me was when he went invisible.I tried sensing him,but he was nowhere.I then saw him,but with a pistol.I dodged all of the bullets and quickly dashed at him.'Its like he isn't trying...'

Once I came up close to him,another appeared behind me,and the one I was going to punch, who was using the pistol, evaporated.'A decoy!'I right before he plunged his sword through my heart,my left hand...changed...

A bright light appeared from my left arm and out came...am armor plated gauntlet with a green jewel imbedded on the top of seemed stunned by the sudden change,so I concentrated as much power as I could in my left hand,and out came a deep voice.

**[Boost x5!]**

I felt a power surge through me,and I went for a strike at my some reason,I moved faster and when I hit Loki,he had a hard time getting up.

''You...did...well...''He said,panting.''You shall inherit the power of the by doing so...I will die...''

''Why would you do this?''I asked as my left arm returned to normal.

''I am slowly deteriorating anyways...so I'd rather give power to someone worthy...''He said.

''If you say so...''I said,still unsure about this

''Hold your hand out.''Loki said.

I did as he put his hand over mine and he started to slowly disappear in red particles.

''Good luck.''He said.

''Thanks...''I responded.

When he completely dissapeared,I felt immense pain all over my chest,my left arm,my back and the right side of my face.''AAAAARGH!''I screamed in pain as I felt like my skin was being carved.I fell unconscious,but right before I did,I heard Rias and the other girls...

''Nero!''I heard Rias say,before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Rias' POV_

I came up running through the forest near town since I wanted to see if Nero was alright.I felt an unknown disturbance from where Nero was headed,so I got I arrived,I saw him sprawled out on the ground,facing the was strange was the strange tattoos all over the right side of his face.

''Nero!''I he was already gone.I was starting to tear up,until Koneko went up to him and knelt put a hand on his neck,then turned to us.

''...He is asleep...''She said slowly in a monotone voice.

''Let's bring him back 'll need a proper bed.''Raynare said.

After that,Koneko carried Nero while we transported ourselves back to Nero's home.I couldn't help but feel something off about him...

* * *

_Nero's POV_

_Happy Unconscious Land..._

''Uhh..Where am I?''I said as I grabbed my head with my left hand.I had the biggest headache.

I was standing on a huge circular platform which was separated in three equal one infront of me was a glass floor,with a starry background,and four different figures that looked like I turned around,I saw a rocky ground,a fiery background and a huge red dragon in front of me which had green the last part of the huge platform,was a white dessert with a night sky and a crescent moon,though there wasn't any stars.I saw a familiar figure sitting on a rock.

''Dad...''I said in a low tone.

[Yup!]He said.

''Who are these guys?''I asked him.

[That huge dragon is the red dragon ,the Welsh those guys...I don't have a fucking clue...They said they were part of something called the Tenno or something...I don't know.]

{Wait a minute...Loki intrusted this brat with our powers?!}Said one of had black armor and a triangular shaped helmet.

{Don't judge by looks,moron!}Said had a white armor with green and dark teal looked like the first one...but also the had two long spikes on each side of his mask.

{ 't fight with Nekros,or you'll stoop to his level of stupidity.}Said another had white armor and light blue wasn't that looked well had a some-what big helmet,which was flat on top,but had a long horn like feature in the front of it,going sounded like he was english,from England for some also had mini air vents around his body that were expulsing cold air.

{Frost!Just shut up already!Oberon!Nekros!You two should too if you don't want me to come over there.}Said the last just crossed his arms and looked The other two were seemingly glaring at the last was armor was was of a color of brown/dark yellow and his helmet was ordinary,but it had a small horn on the front.

{Hello.I am these are Frost,Nekros and Oberon.}He said as he pointed to each one of them.{We are trained to be like ninjas,or something.I forgot after a have armors that are called characterize each one of us.}He continued.

''Huh...Interesting...''I sounded off as I put a hand on my chin and started to think.''Wait a sec...Dad?''

[Yes?]He asked.

''Did you say the red dragon emperor?''I asked.

[Yes.]He replied as if it was nothing.

I knew about the two heavenly were sealed in sacred gears after the three factions allied during the great was something never seen now...I was wielding one of them,at the same time as I had the powers of mysterious people from another universe,and the blood of a devil...the world seemed to disappear slowly.'I'm waking up...'I thought.

''Hey dad?''I asked.

[What is it?]He said.

''Whats your name?''

[Its Sparda...And you better remember it luck.]He answered.

''Thanks...''I replied kindly.

The next thing I knew,I awoke in my bedroom beside everyone.I opened my eyes,and they were all of them beside me.

''How long was I out?''I asked with half-asleep eyes.

''We found you in the forest,sprawled out on the was yesterday.''Raynare said.

''We were worried about you,you know?You shouldn't leave us like that.''Rias said.

''Meh.''I replied.

''Are you serious?!Meh?!''Raynare got pissed.

''Pretty ...What time is it?''I asked,afraid of the answer.

''Its 11 pm, ?''Rias said.

I fell to my knees and started to cry.''Why?WHY!?We've got school tomorrow for fuck 's why.''I said in a rather pissed tone.

''Just before we go to sleep... Why do you have tattoos on your body?We found out about it when you were on the ground in the you didn't have enough time to go to a tattoo shop.''Rias said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

''Its nothing...Ill tell you when the time is right...''I said trying to sound as cool as possible.

''My my,don't we have a bad boy here...''Akeno commented.

''Akeno...Id advise you to not say a word if you want _'something' _to be done again,like what happened a few weeks ago...''I said,clearly hinting to the word _'something'._

She blushed and said as she bowed to us ''Goodnight you tomorrow morning.''She then went quickly into her room and we heard the door shut.

''Well...someone is going to enjoy their night...''I of the girls blushed,even if some of them would do it too.''Well...Goodnight.''

'''''Goodnight!'''''Everyone said.

(This is where the 'Rated M for mature' comes in.)

I went up to the bathroom and took a shower.I then went into my room,where I expected all the girls to be in,but found only Rias.'Its strange that only only Rias would sleep with me ,everyone shares me.I would understand Akeno's situation since I heard her moans from the fucking still...'I thought.

''Nero...Come to bed with me...''Rias said in a seductive tone.

''So...How did everyone agree to this?''I asked.

''We agreed on special terms...''She said,looking away.

''After I'm done with you,you're going to tell me about these _'terms'._''I said as I looked lustfully at her naked body.(Did I mention she was naked?Hehe...)She blushed a little more and started to move slowly to me.

I approached her quite quickly,put my hands on her hips while she put her arms around my neck and we started first,it was slow and passionate,but then...It became filled with desire and we started,we did it with our tongues.I slowly pushed myself harder against her,grinding my body onto hers.I hinted her to jump,and she did.I grabbed her ass so she wouldn't fall,while she crossed her legs behind my back,and we never broke our kiss.

''Ive been waiting for this for a while now...'' Rias said.

''You've only know me for a few weeks...''I replied.

I walked us over to the bed and laid Rias down.I stopped kissing her and started to kiss down her cheek,to her jaw and then to her neck.I hit a sensitive spot and Rias started to moan out called out my name a few times while she grasped onto my white-silver hair.I then put both of my hands on her huge tits and started to grope them,hard...

''Nero...Nero...ahhh...''She moaned out.

I stopped kissing her neck and went to her jugs.I fondled her left boob,while I sucked on the kept moaning,but louder,while I alternated between her a certain point,I stopped to go back to kissing her while I used my left hand to play with her moaned into our lustfully kiss as she arched her back.I only started by rubbing,but then I slid in one finger and started to pump it in and broke the kiss and moaned,so I kissed on her sensitive spot on her neck.I groaned ever so slightly from her moans and at the closeness of our bodies.

''You're so tight,Rias...''I said in a low,muffled tone.

She just kept moaning louder and louder as I sped up my started to dig her nails into my back and I felt a bit of blood escaping my new small injuries.I groaned louder from the pain,but dealt with ,Rias spoke up:''I-I'm gonna...'' Then she moaned/screamed out from pleasure and my fingers were drenched in her juices.I put my fingers in my mouth and swallowed the juice.

''Hmm...Tasty...''I said with lust-filled only responded by blushing madly.I then lowered my head in between her legs before I licked around her moaned and moaned,music to my ears.I cleaned her up and proceeded to penetrate her with my before she was going to climax,I I got was a glare and some whining from Rias.

''Why'd you do that?''She asked,annoyed from the sudden arrest of pleasure she felt.''I was so close.''

''Because we are now at the main event.''I said as I started to hover above blushed,but it was weak.I removed my boxers,while she stared in awe and a hint of fear from the size.

''T-Thats g-going inside m-me?''She asked,worried for her body.

''Don't worry...It will work out eventually...''I said with a grin.

I positioned myself at her entrance,before I looked up at her again.''You ready?'' I nodded.'All I needed.'

I slammed myself into her.I groaned from the tightness,while she whimpered from the pain.I broke her virginity barrier,making her mine.I waited for her pain to ease away until pleasure settled in.

''You can move...''Rias said with a low tone.

I started to move slowly to see if I was good-to-go.I earned a moan from her,so I started to thrust faster and faster,harder and harder into screamed in delight as I started to play with her breasts,sucking on one of continued on in our heated Rias reached her moment she said exactly the same thing the first time she reached her climax.I just kept going.I didn't even stop to breath.

''Rias...I'm gonna...soon...''I said as I finally came inside her as she released her last scream of pleasure.

After that,I fell beside her,panting from exhaustion.''That...was...great...Hey...How many times did I make you cum?''I asked.

''I...lost count...after six...''She said,still tired.

''Damn...That's a lot...''

''Hey,Nero.''She said.

''Yes?''

''I love you.'' She kind of surprised me,but I answered.

''I love you too.''

I pulled her close to me before we both drifted to sleep.[Achievement get:Get Laid!]

'Oh shut up!At least I can get laid!'I thought to my dad.I then heard him whine a little before he left my mind.

* * *

**Done.**

**If you don't understand something,that is crucial for the story,point it out to its little,try a little harder,wouldn't hurt.**

**Also,my first 't judge to much**.**Note,Nero may be a playboy,but he can have his moments.**

**I wont be uploading for a little .  
**

**Rate & Review.**


	8. Notice

**Notice!**

**Hello.I am here because I will be pausing on this story for a little while as I will be working on a second doing this because Ive become too attached to this story,which means I got bored a worry,I'm going to continue later probably upload the next chapter on my birthday if I'm nice enough.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello again.**

**Sorry for not uploading for so long...again...I did so because I was relaxing and enjoying time,and mostly sleeping since the exams have caused my brain to go in a meltdown overload.**

**I'm also working on a second story for has a darker tone to it,but it wont be published soon.**

**I have decided to continue this story,but it wont be as frequent since I got a little bored from it,but I will try.**

**I felt nice enough to update 2 days before my birthday.  
**

**Anyways...Enjoy!**

''chat''

'thoughts'

[Right Arm,out loud or dream]** Bold=Sacred gear.**

{[_Gears,Nero only_]}

{O: =Oberon}

{N: =Nekros}

{R: =Rhino}

{F: =Frost}

**(Forgot to mention:There is mature content straight from the MODAFOKAS!)**

* * *

_Nero's POV_

I woke up this morning next to a woman who I have claimed late last night.I realized I was still completely naked,so I got up from our cuddling and went to grab some ,I didn't wake her from her slumber,and I felt was a rare moment and it didn't last long.I passed by Rias,gave a small kiss on her forehead,and went to take a shower.

I was in there for a few minutes,listening to some music,but I didn't put it to loud to wake up the others.I sang along with the song ''Demons by Imagine Dragon'',got every lyric and even told myself I did ,I felt someone enter the shower,so I paused the next song before turning to the was Raynare.(Chose this song because I was listening to it at the moment,don't complain).

''You have some voice is great.''She said.

''Thank 's .Why are you here?''I asked.

''I know we haven't been spending much time together,but its only because I have a duty as a Fallen I wanted to thank you for all you did...''She went for it and kissed me.I started kissing her back,but rougher.

We kissed hungrily right off the put her hands around my neck,while mine went for her hips.I pushed her towards the wall behind her without taking my lips off of hers.I moved my hands off her hips and started to grope her large the same time,I moved my lips down to her neck.I earned a few repetitive moans from the woman,and it urged me to about a minute of these ministrations,I moved down so that I could suck on her perked up nipples.

''Ahh~,Nero!''She moaned.

I nibbled,licked and sucked on her when I noticed she was about to release,I stopped.

''W-why...would...you stop...now...''She said,exasperated.(I don't know if its the right word to use,but go along with it.)

''Because...I wanted to.''I started to half glare,half annoyed stare at me,so I ended the look on her face by shoving a finger in her not so hole grounds...if you know what I mean,hehe...She moaned loudly,and I put my hand on her mouth.

''Shh...Not to loud...The others are sleeping...''I said.'Maybe they're already awake its better to be quiet.'I thought.

I thrusted my finger in and out of her.I began at a slow pace,then I turned it fast,and suddenly I entered another kept moaning louder and louder,but it was too muffled by my hand to be heard.I continued to do so until she came on my hand and she let out a final scream.

''W-wow...that was great...''She let out.

''Damn...And we didn't even start to have sex yet.''I said to myself,but loud enough for her to hear,and she blushed at my words.

I then grabbed her ass and lifted her up.I positioned my dick and...

(Lemon end!Haha!)

20 minutes later...

I walked out of the shower,and there were all the other girls.

''What?''I said.

''What is the meaning of this?''Rias asked.

'' your one to complain...''I became flustered while all the other girls looked at her with confused faces.

''I-I'm gonna go make ...''Rias said.

''Rias?What is he talking about...?''Akeno asked.

Rias quickly ran downstairs to get away.

''Hey Rias!Didn't you say they agreed to let you have sex with me last night?''I asked seemed to let out much killing intent,even if her face was plastered with a was just flustered but showed a little usually considers who gets me as a competition.

''U-um...H-hey Nero?''Called out Raynare,who was still in the shower.

''Yes?''I asked.

''Can you come carry me?I cant feel my legs...''She said with embarrassment.

''Uh...Sure,be right there.''

After I carried her downstairs,I realized we were real early,so it left us with an hour or so of time to enjoy ourselves and the time we usually woke up,Koneko and Kiba arrived at my place to hang out,Koneko was silent and Kiba talked we were going to head out soon,I put on my uniform,and my sling over my right arm.I couldn't do anything about the tattoos over the right side of my face and left arm,so I just had to deal with it.I asked Rias about letting Raynare go to school and put her in the same class as mine,and she agreed.

Once we arrived to school,everyone just seemed to stare at me and the because of the weird tattoos on me face and left hand(AN:Didn't mention this before,but the tattoos are combinations of ancient glyphs and symbols.),and the girls because they were all clinging to day in school was okay,classes were boring,but the people in my class were all too shocked of the event that Raynare introduced herself,she was of course,in her Yuuma form,but she told everyone she was sleeping with me,not in my house,with me.I found it funny the way people look at varied from awe,anger,jealousy and its the same thing but whatever.

When we arrived to the ORC,we were assigned on a mission to destroy a stray devil,a Visor was said to attract humans that hear her cry for help,only to be eaten by her,or we arrived to an abandoned warehouse,a crooked voice echoed.

''Whats this I smell?Fresh blood?Is it good,or is it bad?Smells like devil...''

Rias was preparing to send her pieces to fight,but I stepped in front of her.''Rias.I'm going to go...practice...''

''And why would I do that?I am your king.''Rias said proudly.

''And I am your and out of bed.''I that she seemed to understand immediately and backed off.

''Yes,master.''She said.

'' thought Id see this.''Kiba said.

''Prez is so obedient.I wonder what would happen if I was his slave...''Akeno that,Rias glared at Akeno.

''You already are.''I looked at me with a confused expression.

I then walked forward toward the entrance,when suddenly the stray devil surged out of was a half woman,half spider body is a woman,with big breasts 'What a shame...',and lower body of a spider.

I started approaching it while talking to the Tenno.

'Umm...How do I activate your powers?'

{_R:Just say,think or shout one of our names._}

{_F:Its actually that simple._}

'Hey Oberon?Aren't you a paladin?Don't paladins use light based attacks?' I asked through my thoughts.A day earlier,they explained everything when I revisited that place.

_Flashback~_

{_R:I am can affiliate me with the ''Juggernaut'' class,meaning I am all about high defenses and powerful attacks.I have 4 charge,which in its name is,a powerful skin,which renders you invincible no matter what,until the skin wears off from the roar,which gives a boost to all the allies around you that gives extra power to them,making them stronger for a short period of lastly,Rhino stomp on the ground with a massive force that creates a powerful shock wave.}_

_{O:I am Oberon.A paladin.I use holy type attacks and healing four abilitys are Smite,Hallowed ground,Renewal and lets you send a ball of holy aspect towards them,makes it implode on the inside of the target,and sends off more of them,but smaller and who only do piercing ground just lets you set up a trap,a holy fire path,which disintegrates sends healing waves towards all Reckoning sends your enemies into the air and hurls them back down with great force and a hallow effect.}_

_{N:I am Nekros.A Necromancer.I use dark abilitys and four abilitys are Soul punch,Terrify,Desecrate and Shadows of the of the names are exactly what they punch lets you punch someones soul and use it as a is used on people with weak minds since this is a psychological lets you desecrate living people,whoever you aim it of the dead lets you summon the dead's shadow,may it be enemies,allys,unknown people,whoever,and use them as pawns.}_

_{F:I am elemental.I use ice to four abilitys are Freeze,Ice wave,Snow globe and lets you freeze ennemies with a single shard of wave is,well,an ice globe lets you create a globe of ice which blocks any incoming sends huge ice blocks towards them,killing them on impact and if not,from the since I am an elemental type,you can become creative with my powers.}_

_Flashback end..._

{_ ?_}

'Because devils are weak against it.'I thought.

{_O:I know._}

'Okay then...'

''Oberon.''I said.

My body was starting to be plated with armor,and after a few seconds or so,I looked exactly like Oberon.

''Damn.I look nice.''I said.I realized my right hand returned to being human,but was then covered with the armor.'Maybe...Just maybe...'

The devil ran straight at me,but I used my demonic power to dodge and appear behind her/it.I grabbed the things back legs and threw it against the wall of the warehouse.

''AAARGH!YOU BASTARD!ILL KILL YOU!''The Visor screamed.

''Id really like to see you try.''I replied.

The Visor growled and ran at me.I got in a stance and extended my right arm and aimed it at the whatever it was.

''Smite!''I said with anger in my voice.

When a light blue ball of light energy came out of my hand and reached the devil,it imploded on itself and pierced its body on the stray screamed in pain with each little blue ball that got out.I decided to enjoy myself some more,so I added another trick under her trashing body.

''Hallowed ground!''I said.

Flames erupted underneath the trashing body,which started to trash a lot more,before stopping with its final screams of pure agony.' 's attitude is rubbing off of me.I wont stay sane if I keep this up.'I thought.

I made the armor disappear,but as soon as it did,my demonic arm came back.I wasn't too unpleased by it,but wearing a sling wherever I go is kinda I made my way back to everyone else,they had shocked/awe-struck looks on their faces.

''What...?''Rias said.

''...How did you use light attacks?''Koneko that,everyone looked at her,then at me.

''I don't know what you are talking about...''I said.

''What was that armor?''Asked ,did I mention Raynare tagged along?

''That?Ooh...Thaaat...Yeah,those are actually my tattoos...''I said truthfully.

''What?How?''Asked Rias.

''Well...''I told everyone what had happened in the forest,who I met and how I got these strange tattoos,but I didn't tell them about the red dragon.''...and that's how I got these powers.''

''Wow...Never thought it would be from another universe entirely.''Said Raynare.

''Well...That settles it,lets go home.''I said.

We arrived at the walkway in front of my house,and Kiba and Koneko said their goodbyes and left.I arrived at the front door,but before I could open it,I sniffed the air for a second.(since hes part dragon now.)I recognized the was from the past,and it was holy,but there were more then that were 3 people that arrived in front of us and took off their hoods and revealed their faces.

''Son of a bitch...I thought Id never see you again...Kyrie.''I said.

* * *

**Done.**

**Again sorry for the somewhat short chapter.**

**I added Kyrie,what a surprise.**

**If you wanna know something,just ask.**

**Rate & Review.**


End file.
